Unscheduled stop between the 4th and 5th floor
by Lady Danar
Summary: One shot. Okay, I know it's cliched but it involves a broken down elevator! Hope you like it! It's only shippy if you read into it so you can read into it if you want to! Please R&R!


**Unscheduled stop between the 4th and 5th floor**

Why?

_Why_?

_Why **her!**_

Kimiko had been visiting her father for the weekend in Tokyo, although that also included Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo who had come along for the ride. Mr Tohomiko had brought them to a Robotics conference in the centre of the city. All had been going well, brilliantly in fact until Raimundo had spotted the long-legged blonde Scientist showing off her two melons. THE FRUIT! You people have seriously dirty minds! She was lighting up a small light bulb with two melons, a tomato and an unusually coloured grapefruit.

Whilst Clay and Kimiko were looking at the "Swatmaster 3000!" Omi followed Raimundo's fixated gaze.

"Wow", said Omi, "that is quite a warm lady!" Dojo raised an eyebrow.

"I think he means she's hot." Said the Dragon flicking Raimundo's brow. "Wake up dreamer!"

"Hibble kiikii raaa…" slurred Raimundo. Dojo raised his other eyebrow.

"Is that Brazilian for 'What a fine figure of a woman that is!' by any chance?" he said sarcastically to Omi.

_Hotchickhotchickhotchickhotchick_, thought Raimundo.

Clay turned round and brandished his new "Swatmaster 300" at the trilogy. "Come on, Partners. Let's go!" As everyone followed Clay towards the elevator Dojo looked dumstruck.

"I'm running out of eyebrows to raise!" he announced to no one in particular.

* * *

Kimiko had her face squashed against the elevator wall and Clay's butt presses into her back. _Why **her!**_ She heard a high-pitched American voice speak from outside the elevator.

"Room for one more?" it said.

"Sure!" she heard Rai's voice reply. Kimiko nearly exploded. One more? She was pancaked enough already. She heard the elevator doors screech to a close and craned her head around to see the newcomer. The blonde. Kimiko rolled her eye. Typical!

At the next floor the doors opened again and the blonde stepped out of the elevator into the food hall. Kimiko breathed out. Wait. She _could_ breath out. She looked around. She was the only person in the lift: Rai had followed the blonde out like a lost puppy; Clay was teaching Omi the wonder of Kebabs and Dojo was _inside_ a nearby chocolate fountain. She sighed and pressed the button for the next floor, the elevator slowly crept up and she could hear the presentation on the next floor.

"Jackbots! Attack!" There was a slight _Zing_ sound and then a polite splatter of applause followed by the voice of one of the scientists.

"Very impressive, Mr Spicer, very impressive for such a young inventor."

Kimiko closed her eyes and wished she hadn't just heard that, she didn't open them again until the doors revealed the very person, the very _irritation_ she longed to scratch. She kicked the wall in frustration and then hopped up and down holding her toe.

"Ah! Kimiko!" Exclaimed Jack, grinning as he entered the elevator. "What a nice surprise! Shame about your foot."

"Grrr…" She growled at the ever egotistical red head, "**_Why me?_**"

The doors closed as the boy genius pressed the button for the food court.

"So", he began, "how are things going on the Xiaolin side?" She was about to bite back with a scathing comment when the elevator shuddered to a halt.

"No." She said as realisation dawned on her, "No, no, no, no, no!" She banged again the door with her fists and tried to pull it open.

"Move aside little lady, let Mr Muscle have a go." Before she could respond he had pushed her out of the way and was rolling his sleeves up.

"Mr Muscle? Only a small dead newt has less strength than you!" He ignored the comment.

"I shall succeed!" He proclaimed.

He failed.

* * *

Kimiko dialled a number on the cell phone, it rang for a moment then Rai picked it up at the other end.

"Where are you!" She yelled down the receiver. "I've been stuck in an elevator for the last 30 minutes and you haven't even noticed! Get me out of this elevator!"

"Okay okay!" Raimundo replied, "We're working on it! I'll have it fixed in no time! Is there anyone in there as well." Kimiko fumed.

"You make that sound like a positive thing. It's only Jack Spicer! Of _all_ people! Spicer! _Why **me?**_" She was more than a little annoyed at this point. Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, bowed his head and looked kind of hurt at this.

"Bleep," replied Raimundo. Kimiko looked at her cell phone. _LOW BATTERY._ She swore.

* * *

"... I spy with my little eye something beginning with E" said Jack. Both he and Kimiko were sitting on the floor of the elevator getting increasingly bored.

"Is it by any chance... elevator?" Jack was shocked at her answer.

"How did you know?" He asked incredulously.

* * *

"... Something beginning with..."

"It's elevator!" cried Kimiko. Jack gasped.

"How did you know?" Kimiko sighed, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

"It was elevator last time", she said, "And the time before that... and the 17 TIMES BEFORE THAT!"

Jack sniffled. "I want my Mummy", he mumbled.

* * *

"I know what we can do!" Said Jack before pausing for dramatic effect. "I spy..."

Kimiko groaned and hit her head off the wall and simultaneously the door opened. She doubted it was her head that did it since Raimundo was on the other side of the door holding a screwdriver. She leapt out of the lift and hugged the Brazilian.

"You saved me! Thank you so much!"

"Well," started Raimundo with as much bravado as he could manage, "It was the least I could do." Then Kimiko punched him. "OW!"

_"YOU LEFT ME IN A ELEVATOR WITH JACK SPICER FOR FIVE HOURS!"_

Raimundo looked at the furious girl for a split second before legging it down the corridor.

* * *

"Clay?" The Texan just stood there. "Er... Clay?"

Clay was blocking Jack's way out of the elevator; he was about to speak again when the elevator doors closed.

"Eep!" The elevator creaked down the shaft and then shuddered to a halt... again. The lights went out. Jack gulped.

"Help?"


End file.
